


Alone for the Holidays (Or Such Was The Plan)

by goldilocks



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks/pseuds/goldilocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't like holidays. Or the majority of people. Or his family. Especially his family. And when all those ingredients somehow seem to be combined? Now, that's a real nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone for the Holidays (Or Such Was The Plan)

“Okay,” Natasha sighs. “Is there a holiday you _don’t_ hate?”

“Who said anything about me hating Thanksgiving?” Loki says flatly. “I just … don’t care.”

“Dude, _it’s Thanksgiving_ ,” Clint tries to reason with him. “We’re talking turkey. And food.”

“Turkey is food. And no, thank you.”

“Please tell me you’re not going to spend it alone in your room, listening to one of those depressing bands you love for reasons unknown to mankind and sulking,” Natasha rolls her eyes.

“Why not? It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“What about… your family?” Clint says cautiously.

Loki laughs darkly. “Torture would be less painful.”

“Now you’re just being a drama queen,” Natasha says matter-of-factly and gulps down an entire glass of vodka. Clint just gapes at her, his mouth forming a silent ‘O’.

“Clearly, you’ve never met them.”

“So,“ Clint begins, still staring at the empty glass which was filled with vodka only seconds ago. “You are absolutely sure you don’t wanna come with us to the party?”

“I see you guys twice a week, don’t you think that’s enough?” Loki says, a small smirk appearing in the corner of his mouth.

“I would be offended if this wasn’t almost a compliment coming from you.”

This time Loki laughs, slightly more lightly. “You know me so well.”

“Okay, I had to check. So, I guess we’ll see you in a few days?”

“Not promising anything,” Loki smiles, and with a short wave to his two ... friends (well, okay, they’re his friends… kind of … _okay, they are_ ), he leaves the bar and heads towards his dorm.

…

His roommate already gone, Loki is looking forward to the empty room. Though, to be completely honest, he does get his fair share of alone time seeing as his roommate is something of a social butterfly, only visiting their room to grab a pair of clean underwear every now and then (“Yep, these smell fresh!”) and possibly sleep in his own bed perhaps once a week. But that’s it. Most of the time Loki feels as if he is the only one living there and that is exactly the way he likes it.

He opens the door and smiles as he is greeted by darkness. “Alone at last,” he mutters to himself, pretty sure he is quoting a line from a movie he once saw.

He flicks on the switch and barely manages to stifle a scream when a large figure emerges from the dark.

“Hello, brother. Long time.”

…

Loki’s first instinct is to run and hide. Rather stupid, he knows. Not to mention pointless. And childish. But he has been running from his family for so long that it has become his default reaction to everything even remotely connected to them. He nervously glances around himself, as if looking for a sudden escape route. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Thor. But then again, hardly anything ever does.

“Loki,” he says, his voice quiet and almost soothing.

“How did you—“ Loki manages to say, pointedly refusing to look at his brother.

Thor steps forward and Loki takes a deep breath, finally forcing himself to look at Thor. “Why are you here?”

Thor smiles in that nauseatingly familiar way and shrugs slightly. “Holidays. I knew there would be no chance in hell you would ever come home. So Muhammad and mountains, you know. I decided to come to you.”

Loki scoffs. “And it didn’t occur to your thick skull that I wanted to be alone? I mean, me running away, not giving you my address or telling you which school I’d gone to could’ve been a giveaway. But maybe that’s just me.”

Loki’s cold, sarcastic tone does not seem throw Thor off. “The Internet,” he says.

Loki frowns. “What?”

“That’s how I found you. Incredibly useful. Also fun. Did you know there are six billion videos of cats jumping and missing their target, thus falling and providing for hilarious footage?”

Loki just gapes at him. “Yes, Thor, I did. And so did the rest of the human population with computers, apart from you obviously.”

Thor laughs. “Felines are indeed amusing.”

Loki shoves his hands into his pockets, sighing. “There is no way I’m getting out of this one, is there?”

Thor gives him the widest of grins as he moves closer to his brother and places a hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki flinches, but does not shake his brother’s hand off.

“Not this time,” Thor says. “It will be fun, I promise.”

“I sincerely doubt that.”

…

**Author's Note:**

> More characters/pairings/character interactions to come (I'll be making changes to the tags as I go along). Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! :)


End file.
